


Пруд Арвирагуса

by Weis



Series: Клятвопреступник [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Предыстория
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weis/pseuds/Weis
Summary: Историческая зарисовка о Моргане и Мерлине. Пролог к "Клятвопреступнику".Время действия: задолго до событий, описанных в «Клятвопреступнике», перед битвой при Камланне, до пленения Мерлина в пещере.
Series: Клятвопреступник [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097576





	Пруд Арвирагуса

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Pond of Arviragus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750098) by [GoblinCatKC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoblinCatKC/pseuds/GoblinCatKC). 



> Все права на героев принадлежат Дж. Роулинг.  
> Разрешение автора на перевод получено.  
> ***

Мерлин нашел ее у пруда Арвирагуса, полускрытую туманом, клубящимся над горячей водой и прохладной землей. Сидя на покрытом мхом валуне, Моргана расплетала свои черные косы и слушала, как журчит и плещет вода. Старый бог давно ушел, но его магия осталась и тревожила воду.

– Вижу, змея выползла из-под своего камня, – заговорил Мерлин, глядя на Моргану с дальней стороны пруда. – Твоя хитрость с яблоками не удалась. Джиневра по-прежнему королева.

Моргана не обернулась к нему, не отняла рук от волос, но ее взгляд скользнул по густой тени деревьев за спиной Мерлина. Лягушки снова заквакали и заплескались, и эти звуки слились с ее словами.

– Пока, – негромко сказала она. – Так или иначе шлюха умрет.

Мерлин фыркнул:

– Твоя огненная мантия сожгла твою же ведьму. Неужели ты действительно думала, что мы примем дары от твоего посланника? Твои уловки проваливаются одна за другой, не причиняя нам вреда.

Моргана помедлила, слегка улыбнулась и закончила распускать косы.

– Как скажешь.

Темные пряди рассыпались по плечам, зазмеились до талии, кончики коснулись тумана. Она посмотрела наверх, не на Мерлина, а на проглянувшую меж тяжелых ветвей желтую луну. Мерлин знал, что другого ответа от нее не дождется. Он прищурился и пригляделся к ее рукам. Моргана могла напасть стремительно, как гадюка, но почему-то пока этого не сделала. Почему, он не знал.

– Вам не выжить, – сказал он. – Почему вы продолжаете бороться, зачем оттягиваете неизбежное?

Она посмотрела на него, глаза ее хищно блеснули. Мерлин мельком подумал, не из тех ли она выродков, которыми был известен ее род, не результат ли кровосмесительной связи человека и зверя? Было в ее натуре что-то змеиное. Но куда бы она ни направилась, за ней следовали вороны – не как слуги, а словно падальщики на поле битвы. Безжалостная королева Горры в кроваво-красном платье – подходящий титул и подходящий наряд для предводительницы жертвующих собой темных магов.

– Они сражаются, потому что любят меня, – сказала Моргана. Словно устав от жары, она засучила тяжелую ткань рукавов. Ее кожа белела в сумерках, будто мрамор. – Мордред дает им надежду, а гнев – волю сражаться.

– Я знаю, почему сражаются они, – огрызнулся Мерлин.– Даже трус начнет биться, если его загнать в угол. Я спросил, почему борешься ты? Тебе наплевать на них. Ты больше них. Зачем ты тратишь на них время?

Она глубоко вздохнула – не потому что ей так уж нужен был воздух, а просто чтобы ощутить вкус ветра и звуки ночи. Мерлин видел ее днем, пусть и редко вблизи, и в солнечном свете она выглядела просто как прекрасная женщина. Сейчас же она вела себя как одно из тех проклятых созданий, что половину жизни прячутся от мира, скрывая свою извращенную натуру под манящей смертных личиной.

– Твои люди боятся тебя, – негромко сказала она. – Твои рыцари тебя обожают. Они преклоняются перед твоей силой. Они видели, как ты творишь великие и ужасные вещи. – Не глядя на него она нагнулась, зачерпнула пригоршню воды и позволила ей пролиться сквозь пальцы. – Но тебя не любят. Пред тобой не благоговеют. Вы не знаете, что такое преданность, рожденная верой, не понимаете, что значит исполнять долг.

Мерлин поморщился.

– Могущество былых веков сгинуло. Твои боги ушли. Их некому воспевать.

– Я не думаю, что мир станет таким, каким ты хочешь его сделать, – сказала Моргана со снисходительной улыбкой, не коснувшейся глаз. – Наши правители сгинули, но и твои духи деревьев тоже. Ты не так силен, как думаешь.

– Достаточно силен, чтобы сокрушить твоих последователей, - ответил Мерлин.

– Если ты так считаешь.

Она спустилась к кромке воды, и туман почти поглотил ее целиком. Послышался шорох одежды, тяжелое платье упало на землю. Неужели она действительно разделась? Перед врагом? Мерлин вспомнил, что здесь не его место силы.

– Передавай шлюхе привет.

Оскорбление не задело его. Мелочную мораль смертных он считал пустой и бесполезной ерундой, однако привычка темных к кровосмешению и ему казалась отвратительной. Не из-за морали, нет. А лишь потому, что магию проще воспринимать как силу природы, держать ее подальше от неволшебного сброда, хранить неоскверненной. Держать в узде и не позволять законам магии смешиваться с мелочной верой смертных. Низводя магию до смертной морали можно ее запятнать. Сделать такой же мутной, как мутны намеренья Морганы.

Он поглядел на туман, на пруд и деревья – место, посвященное тьме и ложной вере.

– Ваш вид не имеет права на существование, – сказал он больше себе, чем Моргане. – Вы не переживете войну.

Моргана вошла в пруд, и последние лучи заходящего солнца последовали за ней.

– То, что кажется умершим, на самом деле просто спит, – вода почти поглотила ее ответ, последние слова слились с плеском волн. – Сестры хорошо научили меня**.

Мерзкое отродье! Что это могло означать? Мерлину хотелось наклониться и всмотреться в зелень воды, но уханье совы напомнило ему, что солнце почти село. Сумерки, отделяющие день от ночи, почти закончились. Он поспешно повернул обратно к Камелоту, пока луна не поднялась выше.

\- конец -

Примечание автора:

* Арвирагус – имя языческого царя, который хоть и не принял христианство сам, но позволил небольшой группке миссионеров основать колонию на острове Инисвитрин (современное Гластонбери). Время шло, но новообращенных не было, и число миссионеров сокращалось, пока они не умерли один за другим. Примерно в сто семидесятом году от Рождества Христова другой британский царь, Люциус, потомок Арвирагуса, попросил Папу прислать миссионеров в Англию. Этих ждал больший успех. Они крестили царя и многих его подданных, основали в Британии христианскую церковь и восстановили маленький, сделанный из глины и тростника храм на острове Инисвитрин. В мире «Клятвопреступника» в этом промежутке времени этот храм не остался без присмотра. Темные маги, потерявшие своих богов, ухватились за молодую религию, которая в этой культуре воспевала силу и переняла некоторые практики новообращенных с целью привлечения новых верующих.

** Согласно одной из легенд, Моргана Ле Фей училась магии в христианском монастыре.


End file.
